perfectvirtualworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Unlike usual video games where there is a set of classes a player must choose from, in PVW a player instead chooses their own set of skills. There are a grand total of 73 different skills that allows them to build their very own unique class as they level up, so to speak. Types There are various different types of skills each skill can be categorized into. First off there are the Non-Combat, Passive, Combat, Weapon, and Armor skills. There are also the different branches of Magic, each with a number of subskills a player can later specialize into. Boons are chosen to reflect the out-of-game resources a player has access to. And finally, the skills unique to each race are the only skills that are predetermined no matter what in the game. Magic, Boons, and the unique Race skills are not covered on this page, to learn more about them please visit their won respective pages. Skill Slots There are two different types of skill slots a player has access to. Normal skills and Favored skills. A player is able to have as many Normal Skill slots as they like right off the bat, however, how many Favored Skill slots they have access to is determined by their character's level, which can be found listed to the right. A Favored Skill only costs 1 point to level while a Normal Skill costs 2 points to level. For example, if a player puts 5 ranks into a Favored Skill, it only costs 5 points. While if they put 5 ranks into a Normal Skill, it’d cost them 10 points. Leveling A player starts with 20 skill points and each time their character level goes up, they gain 20 points that they are able to put into any skill of their choice. Skills have a maximum rank of 100, but players can never have more ranks in a single skill that is double their level. For example, the highest rank of armor a Level 10 character can have is 20 and the highest rank of armor a Level 2 character can have is 4. Switching Out Skills To make a Favored Skill not a Favored Skill, a player will need to go to an NPC that will let them reassign their Skill Points and Favored Skills. To do so, they will need to complete a quest or otherwise pay for it in some way, but the higher level they are (and thus the more they’re assigning), the harder the quest/the higher the payment would be. So, once something's assigned, it's mostly permanent, and can only be reversed at significant cost. If a player makes a Skill they already have rank in a Favored Skill, they would retroactively get back all of the extra points they had spent to buy ranks in it back when it wasn't a Favored Skill for them, which they can then immediately reallocate. Non-Combat Skills Click here for more information on how the crafting and gathering skills work. Passive Skills Combat Skills Armor Skills Armor Rank 0 would provide 1 point less of damage reduction than Armor Rank 1, meaning that Rank 0 cloth Armor is, effectively, no armor at all. Armor reduction can not be done in fractions, so numbers will always be rounded down. :0 Ranks: ... Armor Rank 0 :20 Ranks: ... Armor Rank 1 :40 Ranks: ... Armor Rank 2 :60 Ranks: ... Armor Rank 3 :80 Ranks: ... Armor Rank 4 :100 Ranks: ... Armor Rank 5 Weapon Skills Every weapon has a Weapon Power, from 1 to 5, which corresponds to the amount of damage that weapon does, as laid out on the table below. A character will typically be using a weapon with a Weapon Power equal to their character level divided by 10, rounded down. :Weapon Power 0: Base Weapon Damage :Weapon Power 1: 3 Base Weapon Damage :Weapon Power 2: 5x Base Weapon Damage :Weapon Power 3: 7x Base Weapon Damage :Weapon Power 4: 8x Base Weapon Damage :Weapon Power 5: 9x Base Weapon Damage Every five ranks in a Weapon skill would add a (+1) bonus to attacking with that weapon, to a maximum of (+20) at 100 ranks. Thus, rolling a D20 to attack, a character with max D/P/S will only be hit at all by a character with max Weapon ranks on a critical hit, and that critical hit will only confirm 5-15% of the time. Category:Skills